Load bearing bathroom fittings such as soap holders, bathroom shelves, towel racks, bath robe hooks, and the like must be secured to a vertical surface of a bathroom. It is highly desirable if the fitting can be arranged with a concealed fixture so that the fasteners used to connect the fitting to the vertical surface cannot be seen. This is particularly advantageous in bathroom fittings because the humid atmosphere of the bathroom often leads to corrosion, or discolouration, of metal fasteners.
It is also preferable if all the parts of the fittings can be moulded from plastics material.